I. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates generally to supporting data copying in mobile communication devices.
II. Background
Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in current society. The prevalence of these mobile communication devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Increased processing capabilities in such devices means that mobile communication devices have evolved from being purely communication tools into sophisticated mobile entertainment centers, thus enabling enhanced user experiences.
The mobile communication devices commonly include a microphone and speakers. The microphone and the speakers used in the mobile communication devices typically have analog interfaces which require a dedicated two-wire connection between each pair of devices. Since a mobile communication device is capable of supporting multiple audio devices, it may be desired to allow a microprocessor or other control device in the mobile communication device to communicate audio data to multiple audio devices over a common communication bus simultaneously.
In this regard, the MIPI® Alliance has developed a SoundWireSM (SoundWire) communication protocol for the mobile communication device (the “master”) to distribute digital audio streams to one or more audio devices (the “slave(s)”) via one or more SoundWire slave data ports. Sometimes, it may be necessary to reconfigure a slave data port to improve payload transport control and sampling operations while the slave data port is receiving the digital audio streams from the master. Hence, it is desirable to optimize the reconfiguration of the slave data port for improved user experience.